The Time is Right
by Aeon65
Summary: I wrote this last year and never got around to uploading it. My take on how Gil and Sara finally got together. Spoilers for Grave Danger.


Rating: T

Warning: Spoilers for Grave Danger

Paring: Gil/Sara

Disclaimer: DOA – Don't Own Anything

The siren wailed as the ambulance pulled away carrying Nick to the hospital, Catherine and Warrick by his side. Grissom stood there letting the whole situation sink in. Nick was safe. He could sense that Conrad was right behind him.

"I want my guys back," he said in a plaintive voice. After a moment he turned around. "I'm serious Conrad, I want my team back together."

Conrad just nodded. "Look... I'm going to head over to the hospital. Need a lift?"

"Thanks but I'll catch a lift with one of the others. I've got to finish up here," he lied, but he couldn't deal with the long ride to Desert Palms with Conrad. Sara drove here and he much preferred her company lately. Conrad headed back to his car.

Grissom just stood there, head down. After a moment Sara came over and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, we have a long ride to the hospital." He followed her without saying a word. Grissom stared out the window as Sara drove down the long desert road. The adrenaline was wearing off and exhaustion was setting in. He was grateful that he was not the one driving.

He glance over at Sara, whose eyes were fixed on the road ahead. Over the last few months they had decided to give this "thing" between them a chance. He found that he was enjoying spending time with her again. It reminded him of better days in San Francisco, when they had first become friends. Now, they would go out to eat and once or twice had gone to see movies at the Art House theater. Mostly they talked, telling each other about their lives. He'd even kissed her. They were at that stage where they were more than just friends but not yet lovers.

Sara could feel his eyes on her and after a few moments reached out with her right hand. He took it without hesitation. She was also thinking of those long ago days. She was younger, he was her professor. He had a great sense of humor and was much more playful and flirty back then. Now, she felt, they were finally regaining some of the old report.

"You OK?" she asked.

He nodded, "I will be as soon as I know Nick is going to be alright."

"Yeah I know. This whole thing was too …" But before she could finish Gil's cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket with his right hand, not wanting to break contact with Sara, and pulled out his phone. The caller ID indicated it was Catherine calling.

"Cath, how's Nick?"

"He's in with the docs now. Look, I'm calling to tell you that he won't be able to have any visitors until tomorrow so you might as well go home and get some sleep. They are starting him on IV fluids, antihistamines and antibiotics and they gave him a sedative. He'll be out for at least the next 18 hours."

"But he's going to be OK?"

"Yeah, physically he'll recover in a few days."

"Thank god! Thanks, Cath. You get some sleep too, OK?"

"I will. Warrick's taking the first shift. I couldn't drag him away if I tried. Talk to you later," and she hung up.

Sara looked over at him, "He's going to be alright?"

"Yes, but no visitors until tomorrow." He sighed, "I guess just take me back to the office. I can't deal with going back to an empty house right now."

She squeezed his hand and shook her head. "You don't have to go home alone anymore you know," she said quietly.

It took a full minute for what she had said to sink in. He looked over at her and gave her a lopsided grin, "Your place or mine?" he asked a little sheepishly. _I guess the time is right, _he thought.

She smiled. "We're closer to yours," she replied and returned her attention to the road.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Gil's place. He let her in and took her jacket. "Can I get you anything? Something to drink?" he asked. She'd been to his place before. Plenty of times, in fact, over the past couple of months but, this time felt different and he was a bit nervous.

"Sure, whatever you've got is fine." She moved to the couch and sat down. Gil brought over a glass of water. "Sorry the fridge is a bit bare," he shrugged. He grabbed the remote and pointed it at the stereo. Some light classical music began playing and he took a seat next to her.

He took her hand in his and let his head fall back on the back of the sofa. He let out a big sigh, "I can't believe how close we came to loosing him tonight." He shook his head trying to will the thoughts of what could have happened away.

Sara leaned forward and placed her glass of water on the table. She laced her fingers with his and placed her head on his shoulder. "But we didn't and that's the important thing." He bent his head down and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Getting sleepy," he asked.

"No, not sleepy."

He looked into her eyes. This time he leaned in and kissed her properly. After a few minutes they reluctantly parted, both needing air. His heart was going a mile a minute. They rested their foreheads together for a moment, then Gil stood and pulled Sara up with him. "Come on…" he said and lead her to his bedroom.

Gil was roused some time later by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He went to reach for it but couldn't move his arm. As he came awake he realized that it was because Sara was lying on it. He smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. She murmured something unintelligible and rolled over. He reached for the nightstand but his phone wasn't there. He could hear it ringing from somewhere in the room. He vague recollection of Sara tossing his pants somewhere a few hours earlier. He felt around in the dark and finally found them. He grabbed his phone.

"Grissom."

"Hey, it's Warrick."

"How's Nick?" By this time Sara was sitting up waiting for the news.

"Good. He's out if intensive care and they are moving him to a room. He'll probably be here for a few days. I just called to give you the room info."

Gil was relieved. He nodded at Sara, who smiled with relief, knowing it was good news. "Hang on while I get something to write with… and on." He took down the room number and phone number along with the visiting hours. "Thanks Warrick."

"Yeah man, no problem Sorry if I woke you. Say would you let Sara know. She's not at the lab and not answering her phone at home. I need to go home and get some sleep."

"Sure. I'll try her later," he said glancing over at the woman in his bed and winking.

"Yeah, who knows, maybe she got lucky," Warrick joked before he hung up.

Gil stared at the phone for a moment and chucled. Even in the darkened room Sara could see something in his face. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said with a chuckle. "Nick's out of the ICU."

"That is good news. But what are you laughing at? What did Warrick say?"

"He's been trying to call you about Nick but you aren't answering your phone at home," he said playfully. "He said, 'Maybe you got lucky.'"

She started laughing, "I think he'd be right about that."

"I think he would. And now that we're awake again…" he let the thought trail off as he kissed her.


End file.
